Skating On Roses
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Ruby; cold and emotionally stunted. Seen as a plague by her own teammates, she locks her heart away. A Kindred soul drags her to places she never knew were a part of her own heart during the Vytal Festival Tournament, with someone she quickly becomes interested in.


**Now, this is probably the first of its kind, and I love doing those kinds of things; but this is also for a friend of mine- count yourself lucky Jin0uga, I don't have many friends.**

 **Now, as you all may know, Volume 3 of RWBY came to be, and I have to say that while the animation speed looked sluggish, it is quite good...considering a certain someone is no longer there. If anyone from Rooster Teeth hears/reads this, then do not mistake this for dishonouring him; I believe Monty to be one of the best in the business, and it was foolish of me to expect you to live up to his legacy so quickly. That's right; I said 'believe', not 'believed'. I believe he still is, as no one outside of a professional business of animators with a high amount of money far exceeding Rooster Teeth's own could even compare to Monty Oum. His legacy isn't his work though, so do not ever say so- his legacy is the fact that he is an inspiration, even in death. So, to you Monty, I say thank you.**

 **Onto the story; in volume 3, episode 1, we see a girl with a hovering skateboard that turns into twin pistols- if my memory serves correctly. I grew interested in her quickly- her name is Reece or something similar, so sorry if I get the spelling wrong- and decided that, obviously, a pairing with one Ruby Rose would seem both interesting and something only I- and a select few of other authors- could pull off.**

 **And thus, I present to you; this steaming pile of utter shit that I regret making, but meh, times'a changin'!**

 **That's right, furfags, if you think I gave up on the RWBY fandom then bow down and pucker your lips so you can kiss my ass! I will not be defeated so easily by something as mundane as a lack of inspiration. That said, my other stories- the ones that have more than three chapters attached to them- shall be on hiatus until RWBY progresses. That way, inspiration for those stories will come quicker.**

 **Now, enjoy.**

 **(^^^^^^)**

" _I do not need friends," replied the fox "I have plenty that are not worthy of that title!"_

" _Then allow me to show you, dear fox, and the error of your thinking will be undone." My reply cut deep, but the fox didn't seem to care at all. His frown stretched into a grimace, and soon that into a scowl._

" _And why would you care!?" his exclamation was heated, his breathing laboured and dusted with malice._

 _My smile disarmed his scowl, as he seemed to contemplate my next words with a small smile._

" _Because, little fox; I am all you will ever need, and all that will ever care."_

 _-Rwbybomb21: an excerpt from an unwritten novel by me.-_

(^^^^^^)

As with the winds and their unchanging flow, Ruby's body moved with grace that seemed to be invisible to all but the well-trained eye. Her speed rivalled that of the greatest, roughest gales, and had the grace of a gentle breeze to match it.

Her sister on the other hand, while not completely idiotic as her grin would suggest, flung herself into issues with reckless abandon and hope that made Beacon seem the darkest, dismal place on Remnant. Her fists flung themselves forward, and with great efficiency and deadly accuracy each fired bullet found its mark in an unlucky enemy's- she treated every fight as though her foe were her worst enemy- face or chest. But no matter how strong or fast she was, Ruby watched as she was quickly subdued and- later- defeated, by a girl with a hovering skateboard. Ruby found no reason to memorise anything about her, and yet she did so anyway- the cap on her head, the outfit she wore, the small, unsure yet proud smirk she had on her face, and the qualities of someone who'd just discovered their true purpose in her stance. She took everything in as she idly noted Blake got flung out of the arena, the crowds screaming for the opposite team- she'd not even bothered to spare their team name a glance; foes were foes.

But still, the girl's name had stuck in her head, something that was completely unlike anything she had ever done; she hadn't even bothered to memorise her own teammates' names, only Yang's- and yet this girl, this Reece, came to be so easily remembered.

She then stood with her arms leaning on her folded up scythe like a cane as Weiss fought valiantly against three of them- her eyes flashed to the opposite of herself, and she noted with a slight widening of her silver eyes that Reece was doing the same with her skateboard.

Their eyes locked and Reece squinted, before her eyes widened and she waved a hand in greeting as though they weren't enemies and they weren't in front of a massive crowd. Ruby simply narrowed her eyes before sighing; what else could she do without showing emotion? She'd never shown it, yet this girl was doing something to her- and they were foes no less! She refused to call her an enemy, simply because she held no ill feelings towards her, yet somehow the word 'friends' floated around the back of her mind.

Friends, huh? She'd never had friends; she ruled her team with an iron fist and unwavering glares; she'd studied and trained herself, run herself into the ground. She'd had no time for friends, nor did she want any; and yet this girl, leaning similarly like her watching with slightly contained disdain, was doing something powerful to her very way of life. This fight, as it was with Ruby, was boring Reece.

Both grew bored watching Weiss spin and cartwheel around Reece's frustrated teammates, and so Ruby and Reece locked eyes once before they both stood up and casually walked to the centre of the arena; most of the crowd watched curiously, as Peter Port's booming voice echoed throughout the newly-created battleground.

"It seems the legendary Ruby 'Reaper' Rose and Reece 'Skater' are about to meet! What could this mean, I wonder?" he turned to his green haired companion in the booth, voice quieted somewhat so they could both comment on the match and listen to the small would-be conversation that is sure to arise.

"I don't know for sure, but if I had to guess, they find this match...boring." a loud slurping noise was heard as Bartholomew Oobeleck finished sipping from his near-endless coffee cup. "Oh, looks like they are about to start something up! Let's watch, shall we?"

In the centre of the arena, Ruby and Reece finally came to a stop not six feet form each other, both of their eyes sizing the other up. Reece put an end to it though as she spoke, her voice soft, yet at the same time rough- it reminded her of a condition people sometimes got with their voices that stemmed form too much crying as a child- it ruined their vocal chords and made them sound as though they'd swallowed sandpaper, but this girl's was a mixture of rough and soft, almost timid.

"Hi...Um, Ruby Rose, right?" she shrunk in on herself before reminding herself fo something, and she simply stood straight back up; but Reece seemed nervous, her hand clutching her skateboard tightly against her side. It was a safety blanket, something to keep her calm and collected; it granted her bravado she never had once it was taken away.

Ruby took the image of the girl in front of her in, and noticed the other girl blush and subconsciously tuck a strand of hair that had fallen loose form the cap on her head behind her ear- perhaps thought hat was because she was staring at her with a small blush on her otherwise emotionless face. The girl in front of her was astonishingly beautiful, something that seemed like it would belong in an exhibit if anything else, and idly she thought that she wouldn't mind being a curator making sure she was safe within the comfy confines of her lavender pedestal.

She shook her head of her unusual stupor and slowly lifted a hand for the girl to shake. "My name is Ruby, yes; you are Reece, right?"

Reece simply nodded; a small blush coated her cheeks that seemed quite pale, almost as pale as Ruby's own. "Y-Yeah..." Her head nodded shakily, too fast and unsure as she became suddenly nervous, "I, uh, I guess you find this match a little boring, huh?" she attempted a weak chuckle, and had to restrain a giggle when she saw Ruby's mouth curve upwards ever-so slightly.

Ruby nodded, yet she continued to stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Of course; no one can get beaten up faster than my...teammates."

Reece sensed the hesitation at the word, and looked at her oddly, yet still with a blush; Ruby didn't seem to like many people, but shouldn't you like your teammates to trust them with watching your back as you watch theirs? Reece, herself, couldn't say that she trusted her own teammates though; as seen just then when they selfishly ran past her orders to stay and strategise- it seems they hated her too much to listen, even after all this time. She figured the same was for Ruby, who had tried- and failed- to rein in her wayward companions; the blonde ignored her with a scowl, the black haired one simply rolled her eyes, and the white haired one screamed at her to shut up.

Despite the situation though, Reece giggled, the hand not holding her board was thrown over her mouth in a futile attempt to hide the smile that grew on her face. Outwardly Ruby simply looked on seemingly uninterested, but on the inside, she was blushing at the leathery tinkling sound that reached her ears- it was a rather nice sound, she had to admit, and though they were foes, she would hoe for something good to come of this.

"Reece."

Ruby's cold voice stopped her in the midst of her giggling, and she looked at the cloaked girl curiously.

"Yeah...?"

"After this, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Reece's smile slackened, before growing into a full blown look that screamed 'dumbstruck'. "Uhh...Yeah...Y-Yeah..."

Ruby simply nodded, internally wondering what the hell was wrong with her- then, out of nowhere, something walked into the little area that voice was, and promptly shot it.

Meanwhile, around them, the entire audience had slackened with their jaws hanging open.

"Win or lose, Reece, I will take you out somewhere nice- as thanks for the pleasant conversation."

Reece's head nodded enthusiastically as both girls idly noted the rest of Reece's team were coming back.

One versus four? _'Now that's just not fair for them, is it?'_

Ruby flashed Reece a small smile, before charging in a flash of red towards the shocked team of four.


End file.
